How about that Dance?
by Flavia34
Summary: Riley and her friends are going to their first dance as eight graders. It's an almost cliché scenario with boys and girls and what they say to each other as their feelings develop. and Cory is having a hard time dealing with the fact that his baby girl is growing up. LucasxRiley, CoryxTopanga and maybe FarklexMaya
1. Chapter 1: the Dates

-" Girls! We're going to be late if we don't leave soon!"

-"Just a minute Dad!"

-"Jeez Mr. M, can't you be a little patient?"

"How long does it take to get ready for an eight grade dance anyway?" mumbled Cory. Maya and Riley had been locked up in her room for over an hour, getting ready for their junior high Homecoming dance. After hours and hours of discussion, Cory had finally given his daughter and her best friend permission to attend. The two girls, along with Topanga, had spent the previous weekend shopping for the perfects outfit;

-"Sweetie, would you relax?" said Topanga, who was coloring with Auggie in the kitchen, "There is plenty of time. Plus the boys aren't here yet."

-Oh ok then..wait..WHAT?! Boys? What boys? We never talked about boys! We never agreed on boys! There shouldn't be boys! Which boys?"

Just then the intercom rang, "I am Farkle !" " and Lucas!"

-"_Those _boys" smirked Auggie

-"Come on Mr. M, did you really think Riles and I would show up to Homecoming without dates?" said Maya as she and Riley walked down the stairs. As soon as he saw them Cory did a double take and stared at them in utter shock. His only daughter Riley, his baby girl, was dressed in a sparkling lavender dress with thin straps that tied behind her neck, small white heels, a white clutch and silver jewelry. Her long, hair that was curled and full makeup completed her look. Maya on the other hand was wearing a off the shoulder red dress, black heels and jewelry , matching handbag and darker makeup. Cory remembered how the girls used to dress up in princess costumes and run around the house. Now they looked like real little women, stunning at that. And Cory couldn't be more proud, even as he wondered where the little baby girls had gone and been replaced by lovely ladies.

Just then a loud wolf whistle was heard. Everyone turned around to reveal a whistling Farkle and a wide-eyed Lucas. The two boys stood there, in awe at the sight of the girls they…well..loved. They still didn't believe they had had the courage to ask them out.

_-Flashback-_

-"Lucas? Lucas! LUCAS!" Farkle shook his friend

-"What?" he replied

-" You've been staring at her for ever, just man up and go talk to her already!"

Lucas blushed. He couldn't argue with the fact that he had been staring, and thinking about for that matter, at Riley for the entire period. Although he had been here for only a little over a year, he had grown to appreciate, like, and eventually fall in love with her. As they now entered eight grade, he had promised himself that he would make as so that by the end of the year, Riley Matthews would be his girlfriend, his significant, his one and only. Only problem was that he was extremely shy and scared of rejection…and her father.

_-Later that day, still in Flashback- _

-"Hey Riley wait up!"

Riley's heart did a summersault as she recognized the voice of her good friend, and huge crush, Lucas. She turned around and prayed that her cheeks wouldn't be as red as the sweater she was wearing.

-"I've got to say you are pretty fast for a city chick!" joked Lucas. Riley laughed and playfully punched him in the arm. A somewhat uncomfortable silence settled in

"_Come on, say something!"_ she though

-"So…hum…you know Homecoming is coming up…" he started

"_Keep going, keep going…"_

-"And I was wondering if maybe…"

"_Keep going, keep going…"_

-"But you don't have to say yes or anything if you don't want to…"

"_No No No don't go there! Back up back up!"_

-"But um…yeah…do you maybe want to go with me, as you know, my date?"

"_YES, YES, YES, OMG YES, FINALLY!"_

-" Hum…yeah sure. Pick me up at seven?"

-"Cool! See you around city girl!"

"**Oh my gosh she actually said yes!"**

_-End of Flashback-_

Farkle, on the other hand, had pretty much harassed Maya until she gave up and accepted his invitation. Now all four of them were all dressed up, smiling and ready to have a blast together. But Lucas's smile altered as his gaze shifted from a smiling Riley to her a much less satisfied father.

-"Girls, you wouldn't mind if I had a little _chat _with your um…dates…_right_?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Talk

Lucas shot Riley an uneasy smile. Inside he was a hysterical mess, as fear, terror and panic took over. Desperately trying to keep his cool, he shot a glance at Farkle, who was completely clueless of the situation, at Maya, who was trying her hardest not to laugh, and at Topanga, who gave him a sympathetic look. Riley was red with embarrassment, but Lucas couldn't help but smile at how cute she looked,

-"Oh Daaaaad, I reeealllly don't think it's necessary…"

-"Oh it's necessary alright! You!", he pointed to Farkle, "and YOU" he pointed to Lucas," My office; now."

He grabbed both boys by the arms and dragged them away. Riley mouthed "Sorry" to Lucas who responded with a "it's ok".

As they entered the office they saw Topanga giving Cory a disapproving look, which he returned with a knowing smile. They went a relatively large room, covered with bookshelves full of books. A huge bay window illuminated the room. In front of it was a large wooden desk filled with pens, papers, folders and binders of every color, shape and size. Farkle wondered which held his latest test's score and future exams. There were also pictures everywhere of the Matthews family. Cory and Topanga's wedding photo, Riley's baby pictures, Auggie's baby pictures, Riley as a toddler, Riley with Maya, the Matthews family at Christmas, Thanksgiving, vacation trips, birthdays and more.

While Lucas cooed at Riley's toddler photos, Farkle noticed a small frame by the desk lamp. It was an old picture of Cory and Topanga in a backyard. She sitting on his lap and he had his arms around her. Both had huge grins on their faces. But what struck Farkle the most was how young they looked.

Fourteen or maybe fifteen at the most,

"_They've known each other for that long?"_ he wondered

He was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when he heard the big door close behind him with a thud. He quickly turned around to see Cory with a frown and a glare that send chills down his spine,

-"Ok, I'm going to cut to the chase and be very clear with you two. Especially You Mr. Friar! You try to do anything to my daughter or her friend I will personally make sure you regret it!"

-"Sir.."

-"Let me finish! I don't know, and I don't think I want to know, what your intentions are, but I got my eyes on you. Everywhere. At all times. And if you try to do god-knows-what with Riley or Maya then.."

-"Farkle time sir? Please?"

-"Fine...get it over with.." Cory sighted.

-"If I may sir, Lucas and I are not random overly hormonal teenage strangers that Maya and Riley just met. We're friends, almost family. I've known Maya my whole life and I adore her. I just want her to be happy and you know that sir. I think the problem comes not from us, mere boys smitten by the beauty of these lovely ladies, but from you, a protective father having to deal with his daughter's emancipation. Thank you, I am Farkle!"

Cory sighted again, and Lucas took this opportunity to timidly advance to approach him,

-"Mr. Matthews, I just want to say that I have no intention to hurt or play games or toy with Riley's feelings whatsoever. I really, truly care about your daughter sir, I really do. It's not just a kiddish crush. I think I'm actually in love with her. I know you probably think I'm way too young to even know what love is, but I do, I really do."

Lucas let out a deep breath, realizing he had just poured his heart out and exposed his feelings to his crush's father, who just happened to be his history teacher. He suddenly found a very interesting spot on the floor to stare at. Even Farkle; noticing the awkward that settled in, decided to silently go look over at the pictures again. Cory just stood there, dumbfounded, as he registered what his students had just said.

_-Meanwhile, in the living room-_

-"It's seven fifteen! Homecoming starts at eight! What could they be possibly be talking about? I'm sure Dad is trying to scare them away, to scare HIM away! It's not fair!"

-"Wow girly, you got it bad for the country boy!"

-"Not helping Maya!"

-"Aaww sweetie, your first crush! You're growing up so fast, it's incredible! How cute!

-"Moooom!"

-"Riley loves Lucas! Riley loves Lucas!"

-"Shut up Auggie!"

-"Riley loves Lucas! Riley loves Lucas!" Maya joined him, dancing around her now, very annoyed, best friend,

-"Riley loves Lucas! Riley loves Lucas!" Riley rolled her eyes and slumped on the couch,

-"Somebody kill me now…" she said. Topanga, understanding how distressed her daughter was about this, came and sat down next to her on the couch;

-"Honey, there is no shame in having a crush on a boy at thirteen years old, it's perfectly normal. You know I've known your father all my life. Even thought is started out as a friendship, it pretty soon turned into a crush and then blossomed into love. I hope you can find something special like that too. But you have to keep in mind that you're always going to be our little girl. Your father will always have a hard time accepting a guy in your life that isn't him or Auggie, but he will come around. Just give him time."

-"Well ten minutes is all the time I can give him right now because otherwise we're going to be late!"


	3. Chapter 3: Memory lane and Memory making

The office was still filled with a rather uncomfortable silence when they heard Topanga knock on the door,

-"Cory, stop traumatizing those poor kids and Let's Go!"

-"Just a minute honey!"

-"Minute over! We're late!" Cory looked over at the boys,

-"The minute may be over, but this conversation isn't! We will continue this later!"

Lucas and Farkle nodded furiously, Farkle nodding so fast he began to get dizzy,

-"It's happening again sir!" Lucas caught him and scoffed,

-"Dude, keep it together! There's Maya remember?" Farkle suddenly stood up with a grin on his face,

-"Let us go, my friend, Love awaits!"

-"The only thing that awaits us if we don't leave soon is the emergency room…" Lucas thought,

-"Or summer school, whichever comes first!" said Cory as he descended the stairs. Realizing he had said that out loud, Lucas turned a deep shade of red and twitching nervously,

-"Dude, keep it together! There's Riley remember?" Said Farkle in a matter-of-fact tone as he passed by him. Lucas rolled his eyes and followed him downstairs. They went to the living room and took about a million photos like parents typically make you do before any kind of event. First individually. Then the girls together, the boys together, Riley and Farkle, Maya and Lucas, the dates, and a group picture. Cory kept quiet almost the entire time except when Riley and Lucas took their photo together and both Maya and Farkle had to keep him in the kitchen in order to avoid more drama.

After that Farkle dragged Maya downstairs. Riley quickly hugged her mother and Auggie she made a run for the doorway where Lucas was waiting for her, holding his hand out for her. She was about to reach it when Cory stepped in front of her,

-"Hum…hi?"

-"Hum…bye!" She responded and dashed out the door, grabbing Lucas and dragging him away. Cory stood there, dumbfounded. Topanga went up to him and gently stroked his arm,

-" 'Bye'? I just got a bye. She just said 'bye' and left. Gone. Out the door. Out of our lives forever…"

-"Cory! She's back by eleven! Snap out of it! She's thirteen, we still have a good five years before she leaves for college. Plus…we've still got this little cutie!" she gestured to Auggie, "you want to watch cartoons?" she asked him,

-"Yay! Cartoons!" he shouted. Cory picked him up and all three of them sat down on the couch,

-"Let's watch cartoons forever and ever!" declared Cory as he settled his son between him and his wife while Topanga turned on the TV,

-" You know, that Lucas boy is not a bad kid." She said,

-"Doesn't mean he's a good kid either." He replied

-"They're thirteen! What wrong could they possibly do?"

-"Lots of things! Topanga, the thirteen years- old of today aren't the ones we were or our parents were. They're much more…precocious…dangerous. I just don't want Riley to get hurt."

-"I know sweetie, but we can't hide her away from boys forever."

-"Yes we can!"

-"No we can't. How do you think _my_ father felt when _we_ started dating?"

-"That's different. I was always a good boy who'd even think of hurting you."

"Who says Lucas doesn't feel the same way about Riley?"

-"Who said he does?"

-"I guess only time will tell."

-"I don't want time to tell!"

-"I don't want Riley to feel suffocated!"

-"And I don' want to miss my show because you talk so loud!"

-"Sorry Auggie!" the two parents said. Topanga leaned over Riley and whispered in her husband's ear,

-"Our parents gave _us_ a chance. I think it's time we gave Riley a chance too."

-"You're right sweetie." He replied

-"When am I not?" she winked. Auggie threw his hands up in the air,

-"Mommy's always right!" Everyone laughed,

-"You mean Daddy, Auggie. Daddy's always right. Come on, say it. Say Daddy's always right!" Cory encouraged, Auggie turned to him and smiled hos adorable toothless smile,

-Mommy's always right!" Topanga laughed and Cory faked a frown. He crossed his arms and looked back at the TV,

-"Momma's boy…" he mumbled. Topanga smirked, and picked up her son and placed him on her lap before moving to her husband, kissing him softly on the cheek and whispering in his ear,

-" Just like his father." Cory smiled and put an arm over her shoulder and his other hand playing with Auggie's fingers.

Riley, Lucas, Farkle and Maya were walking down the busy streets of New York on the way to the dance. Maya and Farkle were a little ahead and bickering about meaningless things like why did chips and garlic has a bad reputation,

-"For the hundredth time Farkle, garlic has a bad smell and a terrible taste! That's why it has a bad reputation!"

-"Darling, dear. You cannot say that something is terrible just because of how it tastes or smells to you. Tastes are individual to every person, like an opinion. And since not everyone has the same opinion, it must mean people taste things differently!"

-"Thank you Sigmund Freud…"

-"No, I am Farkle!"

Riley giggled and Lucas joined her. They had been walking a little behind their two bickering friends, side by side, wanting to say so many things but too shy to utter a word. Suddenly, Lucas turned to her and said,

-"You know, I didn't get to tell you, back at your house…I was sort of scared with your dad and all...but hum…you look really pretty tonight. Not that you don't look pretty everyday, you do…but hum…yeah…" She blushed,

-" Thanks. You too. I mean...like…handsome…because pretty is for a girl…and your guy…so…" Lucas grabbed her hand, interrupting her confusing speech in a sweet way. They both smiled and blushed. Knowing this was night where lasting memories were going to be made.


	4. Chapter 4: Green-eyed Monster

They walked into the school, paid for their tickets, and made their way towards the gym.

As they passed by their classmates, they were amazed at how well everyone had cleaned up. Boys were looking rather dashing with their dress shirts and skinny jeans and girls were gorgeous with their shimmering dresses and complicated hairdo's. Maya couldn't help but think that Farkle looked the best out of all the guys. In her opinion, that is. She also couldn't help but notice that over the summer he had grown a little taller, and was sporting a little more muscle. His now ruffled red hair falling over his kind eyes, his sweet smile giving her tingles inside and…

-"Stop it Maya!" She said. Realizing she had said her last thought out loud and that her friends were looking at her weirdly, she gave them an awkward smile and giggled nervously,

"_That's odd…"_ Both Riley and Lucas thought, while Farkle just cooed at 'his girl'.

They finally entered the gymnasium, that had gone through a complete makeover for the occasion. The usually very plain, sweaty sock-smelling area had decorated as to resemble an enchanted garden. Small round tables covered in white tablecloths and white plastic chairs were all around the room. The mats had been removed from the walls and replaced with fake vines with flowers. Some of them were also dangling from the basketball hoops. The buffet, where punch, water, sodas and snacks were being served, was on one of the far ends of the gym, close to the changing rooms. The DJ booth had been installed against another wall, on the opposite side of the room. The ceiling was covered with dangling plastic flowers and stars, hanging by thin threads. And in the center of the room, where the large dance floor had been put, hanging from the ceiling was a rather big disco ball, reflecting all the lights from the projectors and other lighting tools scattered around the place. Kids everywhere were dancing, talking, eating or laughing. Basically having a good time.

The gang made its way towards an empty table and sat down. Lucas, being the gentleman he was, took everyone's order and walked to the buffet to get Riley's punch, Farkle and Maya's sodas and his water. He was about to reach for the cups when a hand caught his. Lucas looked up to see the owner of the hand and found himself in front of none other than Missy Bradford. She was wearing for the occasion a rather revealing, strapless black dressed that barely went below her bottom. It was also so tight that Lucas wondered how she managed to breath. She also wore black stilettos that were so high she kept stumbling in them. Lucas was sure she wouldn't last the night in them. Her abundant makeup made her look like nineteen years old more than an eight grader and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her and how hard she tried. She took a few steps towards him and he took a few steps back, trying to find a way to avoid her.

-" Evening, Lucas." She said in what what supposed to be a seductive voice,

-"Hey Missy…" he replied, concentrating on filling his glass. He was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute,

-"Long time so see…" she continued

-"Well we had history class this morning but yeah…" he replied.

-"Aaww I see you remember our time together!" she cooed. He rolled his eyes.

-"Well it's hard to forget the million notes you tried to send me which almost got me detention. Twice." He said through gritted teeth.

-"You got them? Lovely. I didn't think you'd got them considering you never replied. It must have been to protect me from getting detention of course."

-"Yeeeaaah…._That's _why." He said, rolling his eyes again. The sarcasm was evident in his every word. He shot a glance towards the table where his friends were sitting. They were all string at him and Missy. Maya and Farkle had angry expressions on their faces while Riley just sort of stood there with glassy eyes and jealousy written all over her face. Seeing her upset made Lucas feel even worse than he was already feeling since that she-devil had started talking to him. He got an idea and quickly turned to Missy again,

-"Oh look over there!" He improvised. While Missy had her back turned he quickly all the glasses and almost ran back to the table.

-"Please tell me she isn't following me…" he mumbled, hiding his face in his hands. Everyone laughed. Lucas looked up and grinned as he saw the smile on Riley's beautiful face. Knowing he had redeemed himself to her was relieving but that feeling did not last long. Almost two seconds later he once again heard that same irritating, pitchy voice that squealed his name,

-"Lucki-pooh! There you are!" she said, wrapping her arms so tightly around Lucas's neck from behind that he began chocking. Farkle immediately shooed her off of him while Maya smirked,

-"Lucki-pooh…Haha!" That earned her death glares from all three of friends plus Missy. Maya raised a brow,

-"Oh puh-lease, Princess here calls Cowboy "Lucki-pooh" and you expect me not to laugh? _Fugget about it_." She said, her New York accent slightly showing, giving Farkle the butterflies. He loved it when she let her accent showing, something she didn't often do for some reason. He shot Maya a knowing smile, who blushed and smiled too. Riley, on the other hand, was almost on the verge of tears again. Her hands were clutching were clutching the end of the table so much her knuckles turned white. Missy ignored her and turned to Lucas

-"Sooo Lucas, you want to hit the dance floor?" she asked

-"Aren't you here with a date?" he replied, pointing to a tall, tanned, blond haired boy wearing dark blue jeans, blue shirt and a blazer.

-"Oh he doesn't mind!" she said

-"But I do!" Riley interfered

-"Oh I don't care!" Missy shot back

-"But I do!" replied Lucas, "Listen Missy, I'm flattered that you want to ditch poor beach boy over there for me. But I really think you should get back to him while I go dance with _my _date." He finished, smiling at Riley.

-"Wait…you came with a _date_? Who?" Missy asked. Riley smirked at her,

-"Me."

-"You?"

-"Yeah, me."

-"What, her?" she turned to Lucas

-"Yeah, her." He grinned.

-"You? And you? I just…I…"

-"I am Farkle!" Farkle exclaimed. Maya made him sit down, looking annoyed, but chuckling inside. Missy looked at Lucas, then Riley, then back at Lucas, then to the whole table, and scoffed.

-"Grow up." And began to walk away.

-" ." smiled Riley. "Hey Missy!" she called back

-"What?"

-"BOOP! The four friends shouted, roaring with laughter. Missy shrieked and stomped away to the now-terrified beach boy. When the laughter died down Riley bit her lip and smiled at Lucas,

-"Sooo… I think someone said something about a dance?" Lucas grinned,

-"It would be my pleasure, city girl." The pair got up and made their way to the dance floor, holding hands, leaving Maya and Farkle alone.


	5. Chapter 5: Sigmund Freud and Patty Smith

When Riley and Lucas left the table, an awkward silence began to settle in between Maya and Farkle. She began to internally panic. This sort of thing had never happened before. Feeling weird and shy around boys, with a racing heartbeat, a fuzzy mind, sweaty palms and creepy a fluttering in the stomach. This wasn't normal. This kind of situation happened to Riley. Sweet, shy, girly girl Riley, not her.

And especially not with Farkle! Farkle out of all people! The guy she had known, and made fun of, her whole life! Why was it becoming different all of a sudden? She had noticed the rather bizarre attitude she had been having towards him since the beginning of the night. They were very clear signs. And they all pointed to a… That couldn't be…no please, …is it? ... It is! It's a…

-"Crush?" casually said Farkle. Maya literally bolted out of her seat and fell flat on the floor. She got up as quickly as she had fallen down and readjusted in what she hoped was a casual manner but looked more a like a desperate attempt at being cool and coy.

Farkle chuckled. Maya glared at him. Usually he would immediately back away in fear but this time he responded with a confident smile with a hint of cockiness. Not used to be challenged like that by a boy other than Lucas, although he didn't even really count, Maya stood back and her eyes widened in shock.

-"You're not playing this right!"

-" I know."

-"It's not fair."

-"I'm sorry it bothers you."

-"You sound like Lucas."

-"I know."

"Well aren't you just a know-it-all?"

-"Well aren't you a love-it-all?"

-"That doesn't make sense!"

-"I know!"

-"Houhouhou…" she did her infamous hand & voice angry tone. She slumped back in her chair, shooting a glance at her best friend and the cowboy. They were dancing around, happy to be in each other's embrace. Her soft smile and his shinning grin were proof of their genuine feelings towards each other. Maya was really glad Riley had found someone she cared about and who cared about her just as much. She had always known, deep inside, that Riley would be the first one to find true love. Quirky, sweet, pretty, adorable, loveable Riley. She was this shy little thing you wouldn't call a boy magnet, but when a guy approached her, it was always sincere and real. It was never just to joke around, but because he actually liked her.

Maya, on the other hand, was always at ease with boys, flirting around without a care in the world. But they never stayed. They just kid around and flirted and then they would move on to a girl they considered "worth" dating. It wasn't just something in her head it was a fact. How did that song go again?

"_Bad girls get the night, Good girls get forever…"_

Sure, they were only thirteen and _"the night_" at her age meant something more like a simple date at the movies or the roller skating ring. But nothing that was serious. Would she ever find love? What if it never happened? What if she died alone? What if no one ever loved her?

-"Trust me, love will come around." Said Farkle

-"You need to stop intervening in my thoughts!" she groaned

-"You need to stop saying your thoughts out loud if you don't want me to intervene then…" he replied. Maya rolled her eyes and shot another look at the lovebirds.

-" They're adorable, aren't they?" said Farkle,

-"Aren't you jealous?" asked Maya,

-"Why would I be jealous?" answered Farkle?

-"Aren't you in love with Riley?" she countered,

-"I love Riley, and I want her happy. But I'm not in love with her. He replied.

-"Wait… so all this time you've been lying to us?" Maya questioned, shocked,

-"I wasn't lying. You guys were just misinterpreting what I was saying." He explained. There was a short silence before Maya spoke again,

-"So that's what you feel about me too?" she asked cautiously;

-"Would it bother you if I did?" he smirked,

-"Nah…" she casually said, looking away. Farkle chuckled,

-"That was pretty convincing. If I didn't you better I would have believed you."

-" Why wouldn't you believe me?" she replied, a little anxious,

-"Like I said, I know you better than that."

-"Oh really?"

-"Yes, really."

-"Alright, what's my favorite color?"

-"Black."

-"What's my favorite food?"

-"Pizza."

-"My favorite drink?"

-"Very strong coffee."

-"My favorite subject?"

-"Art."

-"My favorite season?"

-"Autumn."

-My favorite holiday?"

-"Halloween."

-"My favorite artist?"

-"Pink Floyd."

-"My favorite actress?"

-"Greta Garbo."

-"My favorite person in the world?"

-"Riles. Duh."

-"My crush?"

-"Me." He says, looking straight into her eyes. She blushed, smiles and looked away. When she looked back at him, he was still staring at her with a noticeable grin on his face.

-"I didn't know you were so good at guessing games." She said,

-"There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

-"Puh-lease I know you like the back of my hand."

-"Really?"

-"Really."

-"Fine. What's my favorite song?"

-"Long Train Running by The Doobie Brothers."

-"My favorite movie?"

-"Back to the Future."

-"My favorite desert?"

-"Ice cream sundae."

-"My favorite TV show?"

-" Full House."

-"My favorite sport?"

-"Golf. Which is still not a sport by the way."

-"Yes it is. My favorite time of day?"

-"Lunch."

-"My favorite book?"`

-"Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea by Jules Verne."

-"My favorite fictional character?"

-"Sherlock Holmes."

-"Favorite adult in my life?"

-"Riley's dad."

"My crush?"

-"…Me?"

Now it was Farkle's turn to blush, smile and look away. She grinned, feeling giddy inside while they fell in a comfortable silence. She broke it a couple minutes later,

-"Sooo…what now?" she asked,

-"What do you mean?"

-"What are we now?"

-"I don't know, what do you want us to be?"

-"Well…you did just say you liked me." She smirked,

- "Hey, you told me you liked me first!" he replied.

-"Technically _you _said I liked you. I just didn't deny it." She corrected,

-"Same here."

-"Whatever." They laughed heartily. Suddenly he smiled softly at her,

-"Sooo…would it be okay if I took you out, sometime maybe?" he asked,

-"Yeah, I guess I don't have anything better to do so…sure." She joked,

-"Glad to hear it." He smiled again and she found herself giggling like Riley, but at that point she couldn't care less,

-"Well, this has been an interesting evening." She said,

-"I don't regret it."

-"Me neither."

**Reference:**

**-Sigmund Freud is a well known psychologist who actually theorized the concept of psychology (took that right out of my history lesson ;) and Patty Smith is a musician, singer, poet, painter and photographer from the seventies. I associated them because Farkle is sort of the very deep thinker a little out of the ordinary ( and I already made a reference to Feud in chapter 3.) and Maya is more of this artsy, rebel chick with a heck of an attitude.**


End file.
